Three Years Later
by XxHardCorexX
Summary: Neji goes of to college leaving his bestfriend TenTen behind.3 years later Neji comes back to town because he was kicked out of the college and needs a place to stay so he stays with TenTen.Are the feelings still there?-FULL SUMMARY INSDE- ;D


A/N: Hey it's me Izzy with another ff I hope you likes XD

**A/N: Hey it's me Izzy with another ff I hope you likes XD**

Summary

Neji always looked after TenTen like she was his little sister; TenTen is about three years younger than Neji(they were best friends despite the age difference). Everything changed on prom night, their friendship grew that night and they bedame MORE than friends, a month later after his graduation Neji's uncle forced him to go to college so he can take over his law firm since his eldest daughter didn't want to. Neji went to college but Neji being the badass that he is got kicked out of the college and shows up on TenTen's door step needing a place to stay because he got disinherited and is not allowed to enter the Hyuuga Mansion three years later.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Prologue: Prom Night**

Three Years Ago

"TenTen stop being such a pussy" Neji whispered harshly. They were standing

outside of the ballroom where the Senior Prom was taking place.

"Neji you know I can't go in there. Only the seniors are aloud to go to the _Senior_ Prom"

TenTen replied.

"Aw come on TenTen the guy who checks the guest list at the door isn't

to notice. Please Ten-Chan" Neji said giving her the cutest puppy dog face.

"Aw… Fine but I'm doing it out of sympathy not because of that freakishly cute puppy

dog face. And plus why didn't you just ask a girl in your grade?" she asked.

"It's because all those girls are annoying sluts and the only person I would want to go

with is you my little Ten-Chan" he and winked, TenTen blushed a deep crimson color.

"What ever" TenTen said. "Ow TenTen that heart me right here" Neji said pointing at his

heart.

"Aw you poor lwittle bwaby" she said in a baby-ish voice sarcastically.

"Come on TenTen let's go sneak you in" Neji pulled her arm and headed towards the

entrance.

"That's bullshit!" Neji yelled. "I can't believe those jackasses didn't let you in"

Neji punched the wall. "Neji don't have a brain aneurism over it just go back in by your

self and find a date. I'll just take the bus home." "No it's okay it wouldn't be any fun

anyway. I know Naruto and Sasuke and the wrest of the guys are in there but it doesn't

matter I'll just text them and tell them that I'm not coming" he replied pulling out his cell

phone from his front pocket.

Are you sure dude, I mean prom is really important you shouldn't miss out on it for me"

TenTen replied sadly. "TenTen it's my choice I don't want to go to prom."

"Okay…"

"Come on I'm going to take you somewhere special, better than any prom" he said

smiling brightening up the mood. "Okay where?!" TenTen grinned.

"It's a surprise my little Ten-Chan."

Neji's car stopped at a cliff, the moon was full, the cliff was above the ocean, and there was a nice ocean breeze coming in. "Wow, Neji this is awesome" TenTen hugged him. There was a comfortable silence that passed between them, both were staring off into space lost in thought. "Uncle Hiashi is shipping me off to college next month after graduation. He expects me to become so huge lawyer and take over his law firm because Hinata doesn't want to."

"Aw I won't be able to see my best bud any more" TenTen huffed.

"Don't worry I'll visit and we'll definitely keep in touch" Neji patted her back.

"Now I'll have to survive the wrest of high school all by myself. Oh the horror!" TenTen said dramatically.

"Hopefully I won't get beat up by fangirls who are mad because I hang out with you" TenTen said.

"If you get into any trouble call me" and I'll help you out.

TenTen giggled "don't worry I will."

There was another silence but this one was kind of awkward. Neji began to stare at TenTen and began to lean closer and closer until their lips connected. TenTen didn't know how to react so she just went with the flow. TenTen wrapped her arms around Neji's neck while Neji snaked his arms around her waist. They broke apart for air.

"I love you" Neji said panting.

"I love you too Neji" TenTen's eyes began to fill up with tears of happiness.

Neji leaned forward and began to kiss TenTen again.

Things lead to another and they ended having sex in the car.

One Month Later

"So I guess this is goodbye Neji" TenTen said sadly.

"Don't cry TenTen" he said lighting up her chin so they can make eye contact. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped one of her tears with one of his thumbs.

"Don't worry I'll be back" he kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"Bye TenTen" he turned around and began to walk away. When he was a simple five feet away from her she ran up to him and embraced him, her arms around his waist and her head buried into his back. Neji's heart tore into two when she did this. He turned around and kissed her and got into the limo that was going to bring him to the airport

Present

It was a rainy day Sunday; TenTen was already seventeen going on eighteen and about to graduate from highschool. TenTen threw herself onto her couch and began to doze off. Right when she was about to enter deep slumber the door bell rang. She gotup and opened the door to see an old Neji who was drenched, cold, shivering.

"Oh…my…God" she whispered to herself.

TBC

**A/N:Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!-evil laugh- I have left you a cliff hanger because I'm so evil ;D.**

**(BTW three years ago TenTen was 15 and Neji was 18…And now in the present TenTen is almost 18 and Neji is 22) Well give me your opinions and review! :3**


End file.
